warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kojotenpfote/07.07.2016 -06.07.2017
Nee noch nicht Habe noch keine Idee LG Schneefrost (Diskussion) 14:35, 25. Okt. 2016 (UTC)Schneefrost/SigSchneefrost (Diskussion) 14:35, 25. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hellu :3 Moin moin ^^ Ganz gut soweit - bin (bzw. war) nur voll im EM-Fieber xD Wie geht's dir? Wird mit der Zeit echt unübersichtlich, so ne Disk-Seite xD Was ich mache, ist, den Teil der "Diskussion" ausschneiden und auf einer Unterseite (z.B. /2014) einfügen. Diese verlinke ich dann in der Box (wenn du willst kannst du dir die gern kopieren :) ist aber kein Meisterwerk geworden ^^) Das war's eigentlich auch schon! Ich hab das halt in Jahre aufgeteilt, kann ja jeder machen, wie er will ... Dann hat man auch endlich mal ne Disk-Seite, die kein Jahrzehnt zum Laden braucht! Yay!! Liebe Grüße, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''''y'q'u'ღღ'n'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', 'ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.'']] Na dann schön, dass ich dir helfen konnte :D Sowas passiert ja häufig durch andere Siggis ... (meine erste hat auch mehrere Disk-Seiten zerstört :o) Liebe Grüße, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y''''q'u'ღღ'n'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', ''''ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.]] Ja , Biberpfote ist Heilschüler --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 11:07, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Okay , werde ich demnächst machen . Ich hätte auch schon ein Cover . Die Katze soll Mond darstellen ( und nein ich habe die Nachbarskatze nicht gekidnappt XD) . Wenn es dir nicht gefällt kannst du auch gerne eins machen , deine Cover sind ja auch echt schön . Prolog - du oder ich ? ''(Bild auf Grund von fehlender Quelle gelöscht) Liebe Grüße --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 12:17, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Klar können wir :) Ich hätte Adler auch mit draufgemacht , aber diese Katze streunte gestern vor unserer Haustür vorbei , da ist mir spontan eingefallen , dass sie mich an Mond erinnert und da hab ich sie einfach fürs Cover benutzt :) Bis gleich --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 12:23, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hab meinen Teil fertig . Hab die Pumas jetzt doch nicht sprechen lassen , weil ich ja nicht wusste ob du damit einverstanden bist . Hoffe er gefällt dir . Weiches Mondlicht ergoss sich und Vertrieb die Schatten wie flüssiges Silber , die die harten Felsen warfen , welche wie Krallen und Zähne in den Nachthimmel aufragten . Der Berg ragte unangefochten über ihnen auf , sein Schatten ließ sich nichts von Mondlicht Befehlen , das schwach durch die Wolkendecke rieselte , in der der Berg verschwand . Ein Adler kreiste um das Gebirge , die Mächtigen Schwingen schnitten durch die kühle Nachtluft ohne jegliches Geräusch . Der gebogene Schnabel glänzte tödlich im Licht des silbernen Sternenvließ . Der Adler war der König der Lüfte , doch auf dem felsigen Boden war er nur ein Untertan . Hier hatten sie das sagen , sie , die unsichtbar über den Felsen krochen , sie , die mit dem Schatten verschmolzen und den eigenen zu verbergen wussten . Sie , deren Krallen Boten des Todes waren , die ihr Ziel niemals verfehlten . Obwohl sie Meister der Pirsch waren , hatten sie das Versteckspiel nicht nötig . Sie waren die unangefochtenen Herrscher dieses Terrains . Sie , deren Pelz ebenso Golden waren wie das Abendlicht , deren Blick scharf wie ihre Reißzähne und deren Sinne Ereignisse erahnten noch bevor sie eintraten . Selbst dieser gewaltige Bergadler mit dem schimmernden Gefieder und den gewaltigen starken Klauen wagte es nicht sich ihnen zu nähern . Doch mit der Sprungkraft der muskulösen Hinterpfoten seiner Jäger hatte nicht gerechnet . Eine Goldene Pfote holte ihn so mühelos vom weiten Nachthimmel wie eine Forelle aus den von weit entfernten Gletschern gespeisten Bächen . Sein durchdringender Schrei vermochte seinen Peinigern keinen Schreck einzujagen , denn er war bereits Tod bevor er den Boden erreichte und seine leichten Knochen zerschmetterten . Sie hatten nur mit ihm gespielt , hatten die drohende Macht offengelegt , die diese furchterregenden Jäger zum König des Gebirges machte . Macht hieß für sie über Leben und Tod zu entschieden und das Los des Jungen Adlers war auf Tod gefallen . Sie waren nicht hungrig und ließen ihre Beute achtlos auf dem Felssims zurück . Sie jagten nicht um zu überleben , das töten bereitete ihnen Spaß . Spaß beherrschte ihr ganzes Verlangen , denn sie waren noch jung . Die Spur der Verwüstung die sie hinterließen zog sich weit über die Gebirgskette . Doch das markerschütternde Brüllen was sich mit einem Mal über den Berg zog und mit tausenden Echos verschmolz , sollte dies ändern . Es war der Todesschrei des Muttertieres . Ihre goldenen Pelze sträubten sich , ihre stechendscharfen Augen wurden groß wie der Vollmond am schwarzen Himmel . Es bestand kein Zweifel , den Schrei würden sie unter tausenden ohne Zögern erkennen . Das kalte Blut in ihren Adern gefror in diesem Moment zu Eis und ihr Herzschlag stand still , dann antworteten sie lautstark , denn sie brauchten keinen zu fürchten , der diesen Klagegesang vernahm . Der Schrei des Muttertiers verklang , doch hallte in ihren Ohren noch lange nach . Er trieb sie in den Wahnsinn , ließ den Durst nach Rache jedes andere Verlangen wegspülen wie ein Blatt in den Fluten . Das Rachegelübte , dass sie in dieser eiskalten Nacht schlossen , brannte in ihren Augen wie Feuer . Es bestand kein Zweifel , dass sie alles für diese Rache tun würden . Der , der ihre Mutter getötet hatte würde sterben . Unweigerlich . Niemand vermochte es mit Ihnen aufzunehmen und jeder Versuch würde ihre Entschlossenheit nur stärken , auch , wenn er mit nur einer Pfote abgewehrt werden konnte . Auf längere oder kürzere Sicht würde der Mörder leiden . Einstweilen gaben sie sich damit zufrieden ihre Wut an den Beutetieren des Terrains auszulassen und hinterließen mit jedem Pfotenschritt den sie Taten ein gewaltiges Blutbad . Doch sie würden sich davon nicht ablenken lassen , denn sie hatten die Fährte aufgenommen . Absätze Setze ich noch LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 13:17, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Du wolltest doch einen komplett eigenen Teil des Prologs schreiben , oder ? LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 13:28, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Nein , sorry :( Ich muss jetzt leider Off Tut mir leid --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 13:31, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hey :) Ich bin's mal wieder :) Ich wollte fragen wie der Plan für Prolog und 1. Kapitel (und folgende) aussieht ^^ LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 12:56, 11. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hi Sammy Ja erstmal ich bin Nini-Nom. Hab mein Passwort vergessen und meine E-Mail die ich damals angegebn habe. Habe auch schon den Wikia Support verständigt aber der kann mir meine damalige E-Mail nicht senden, aus Datenschutzgründen. Hab angeboten das einige aus diesem Wiki bestätigen können das ich Nini bin. Also Mareenibaba hab ich schon bescheid gesagt, die kennt mich ja persönlich seid 10 Jahren. Würdest du für mich aussagen wenn die das verlangen? Liebe Grüße deine Nini Blackat99 (Diskussion) 08:03, 15. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Danke Sammy Nur das Problem ist ^^ ich hab meine damalige E-Mail adresse vergessen. Ich hab irgendeine einfach erstellt, wahrscheinlich gmail weil ich meine jetztige, officelle da noch nicht hatte bzw noch nicht so aktiv verwendet habe. Blackat99 (Diskussion) 08:46, 15. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Prolog + Kapitel 1 Dein Teil des Prologs gefällt mir sehr gut :) Ich finde es toll wie du die Clankatzen mit aufgenommen hast :) Ich hätte das erste Kapitel schon Ein gewaltiger brauner Kater mit massigem Schädel , breiten Schultern und großen Pfoten trotzte dem heftigen Wind und reckte seine weiße Schnauze der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen . Seine pechschwarzen Klauen bohrten sich in den Fels , sein buschiger Schweif mit der weißen Spitze stand steil erhoben . Am Himmel kreiste ein Adler , doch der Tigerkater beachtete ihn nicht . Ein breiter grober Kater mit grauem , beinahe schwarzem Fell und leuchtend blauen Augen sprang in einem flachen Satz neben den Tigerkater , der zur Begrüßung knapp mit dem gespaltenem Ohr zuckte . " Ein Adler " , bemerkte der dunkelgraue Kater nachdenklich und schlug mit dem kurzen Schweif . Der Tigerkater wandte sich zu ihm um , seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen glänzten freundlich und warm . " Noch zu weit weg " , miaute er und schenkte dem gewaltigen Raubvogel einen prüfenden Blick . Der dunkelgraue Kater nickte und prüfte die frische Bergluft . " Wir sollten ihn trotzdem im Auge behalten " , meinte er und tappte den Felshügel hinunter . " Kommst du , Adler ? " , rief er ohne sich noch mal umzusehen . " Gleich " , versprach der große Tigerkater , die Muskeln spielten unter seinem glänzenden Pelz . " Du wirst mich und die Jäger begleiten " , befahl der graue Kater und leckte sich rasch über das lange Brustfell . Aufregung glitzerte in den goldenen Augen des jungen Tigerkaters . " Mit Vergnügen , Kiesel " , antwortete er mit zuckenden Schnurrhaaren . Der andere lächelte nur und bedeutete Adler zu warten . Plötzlich sprang eine schwarze drahtige Kätzin aus einer Ansammlung von Felsen hervor . Ihr Pelz war blutbespritzt und sie atmete heftig und schwer . In ihren goldenen Augen blitzte blanke Panik . " Distel die im Morgenlicht leuchtet " , miaute Adler erschrocken und sprang eine Schwanzlänge vor der erregten Kätzin zurück . Dann fing Distel zu schreien an . " Tod und Verderben " , fauchte sie mit zuckendem Schwanz . Kiesel setzte zu sprechen an , doch Distel begann erneut die selben Wörter zu wiederholen , bis sie in hemmungsloses Schluchzen ausbrach und vor Adler und Kiesel zusammenbrach . Andere Katzen drängten sich aus einer gewaltigen Höhle herbei , verwirrtes Gemurmel hallte umher , gemischt mit dem Geruch von Angst . " Was ist passiert ? " , wollte eine Katze wissen , eine andere begann ängstlich zu schluchzen . Unfähig zu antworten starrte Adler auf Distels Leichnam hinunter . Er hatte die Kätzin gut gekannt , sie war die Schwester seines besten Freundes Kiesel gewesen . Kiesel starrte die schwarze Kätzin ungläubig an , sein Schweif hing schlaff zu Boden . Vorsichtig trat er an Distel hinan , leckte ihr über die Wange und blickte dann mit glänzenden Augen auf . Adler trat vor und schmiegte sich tröstend an den Freund und fuhr ihm mit dem Schweif über die Schulter . Eine Gasse bildete sich unter der Katzenmenge und ein gebrechlicher schwarzgrauer Kater mit vor Alter grauer Schnauze tappte mit verwirrten bernsteinfarbenen Augen hindurch . " Was soll das ? " , fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme und verstummte als er den Leichnam der jungen Beutejägerin auf dem Plateau erblickte . Eine silbergraue Kätzin beäugte Distel vorsichtig . " Das war keine Katze " , miaute sie stockend und Adler rieselte es kalt den Nacken hinunter , " das war etwas viel größeres ". Die goldfarbenen Augen des alten Katers wurden trüb . " Vor langer Zeit " , miaute er abwesend , " Nein , das kann nicht sein ... " . " Was kann nicht sein ? " , blaffte Kiesel barsch , Adler stupste ihn vorsichtig an . Der graue Kater blickte ihn kurz an , dann zu Boden . " Vor langer Zeit hatte der Stamm einen so gefährlichen Feind das es einen Abgesandten des Stammes der ewigen Jagd und ein großes Opfer benötigte um ihn zu besiegen . Aber das ist Monde her , es geschah noch vor meiner Geburt und ich lebe schon so viele Blattwechsel ", fuhr der alte nachdenklich fort . Kiesel fauchte laut auf . " Es ist mir egal wie gefährlich dieser Feind sein soll . Wenn er es war , der Distel getötet hat wird er leiden . Ich werde ihn stellen und töten " , knurrte der graue Kater und peitschte mit dem Schweif . Adler trat an ihn heran und leckte ihm aufmunternd die Wange . " Begehe keine Dummheit , mein Freund " , hauchte er Kiesel leise ins Ohr . Der alte graue Kater murmelte etwas zusammenhangsloses und trottete mit herabhängendem Schwanz zurück in die Dunkelheit der Höhlen . Wie findest du es ? Ist es lang genug ? LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 11:01, 17. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ja mach ich :) LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 10:10, 19. Jul. 2016 (UTC) PS : Sorry das ich immer so unregelmäßig on komme Gründer dieses Wikias Guten Tag, Samenpfote. Da ich fast gar nichts über das Warrior Cats-Erfindung Wiki weiß, würde ich dich bitten mir eines klar zu stellen. Weißt du, wer der Gründer dieses Wikis war? Schönes Wetter dir! Aschenglut (Diskussion) 13:51, 20. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hey Sammy Ich werde, wenn ich mein Nini-Nom Konto nicht mehr zurück bekommen kann, ein neues erstellen. Auch mit Nini-Nom im Namen. Jedenfalls wird das hier dann gelöscht. Ich wollt dir im Vorraus schon mal bescheid sagen^^ Wenn es soweit ist schreib ich dich dann an, oder du siehst es halt wenn ich Die Dornen der schönsten Blume weiter bearbeite. Blackat99 (Diskussion) 11:08, 21. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Sammy? Habe gerade in den Kommentaren unter Geschundenes Herz gelesen das du deinen Acc vielleicht für immer löschen willst.. Warum? :,( WARUUUMMMM? Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun :,/ Blackat99 (Diskussion) 16:37, 22. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Aber Waruuuuummmm Warum denn? Hat dich wer geärgert? Blackat99 (Diskussion) 16:50, 22. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Re: Namen ändern Ich galube diese Seite könnte dir Helfen -> http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Benutzerkonto_umbenennen Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 12:21, 23. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ja, die Kategorien bleiben alle so, es ändert sich nur der Nutzername. [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 17:47, 23. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hi Sammy Soo also hier ist es, mein officell neues Profil (Weißt du wie ich meine signatur machen kann? Bzw das ich meine alte wieder benutzen kann? The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 09:44, 26. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hi Kojo Was ist eine Chronik und eine Cache ? Und wie leert man das ? Aber ich habe ein Handy;( Lg Ashiki1 Re In dem Fall würd ich es eher als Hilfe sehen, statt als Vandalismus. Klar, das Bearbeiten von fremden Benutzerseiten ist nicht erlaubt, allerdings gibt es in dem Fall einen klaren Notfall.. also ist das eher kein Vandalismus. LG 09:58, 28. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hey Kojotenpfote :) Hey Kojotenpfote :), ich habe gesehen, dass du dich umbenannt hast. Dein neuer Name ist echt schön ^^. Ich wollte nur mal kurz nochmal Hallo sagen ;D... Wie gehts dir so? Lg Okay :) Schade, dass du deinen alten Namen aufgeben musstest, aber der neue hat schließlich auch etwas cooles und schönes ;D# Lg XD Jap ^^ Was schreibst du übrigens aktuell für Geschichten hier? Lg Okay, ich gucke auf jeden Fall mal vorbei ;D Lg Hi Sammy Ich hab mal ein Bild von Rotpelz gemalt. thumb|360px The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 09:04, 30. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Re Danke für die Information :) ! Deinen jetzigen Namen finde ich auch toll. Liebe Grüße 19:27, 15. Aug. 2016 (UTC) _______ Warum denn Ärger? :o 20:43, 15. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hi Sammy Mir war gestern mal so, habe ein Bild von Salbeipfote gemalt^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir, die Vorlage ist zu 80% vom mir right The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 08:40, 25. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Re: Aufstieg des Tigers Hi Kojotenpfote, erstmal sorry für die späte Antwort.^^ Also ich finde die Idee, dass Tigerstern dann entscheidet, dass Dunkelstreif im DonnerClan Zweiter Anführer wird, gut. Das können wir gerne so machen. Ich habe auch nichts dagegen, dass du die richtig Übersetzten Namen nimmst.^^ Wie wollen wir es dann eigentlich mit der Kapitel aufteilung machen? Eventuell, dass jeder immer ein Kapitel schreibt. z.B. so: *Kapitel 1: Brombeerpfote *Kapitel 2: Rußpelz *Kapitel 3: Kleinwolke *Kapitel 4: Bernsteinpfote *Kapitel 5: Leopardenstern *Kapitel 6: Federpfote *Kapitel 7: Kurzbart *Kapitel 8: Lahmfuß Oder wollen wir es eher so machen, dass wir ein Kapitel sozusagen in der Mitte Teilen. Das heist, dass du die eine hälfte des Kapitels aus der Sicht von z.B. Rußpelz schreibst und ich dann den Rest des Kapitels aus Brombeerpfotes Sicht schreibe. Beispiel: *Kapitel 1: Rußpelz/Brombeerpfote *Kapitel 2: Bernsteinpfote/Kleinwolke *Kapitel 3: Federpfote/Leopardenstern *Kapitel 4: Kurzbart/Lahmfuß Wir könnten vielleicht auch jedes Kapitel aus den vier Sichten der Hauptcharaktere schreiben. Also: *Kapitel 1: Brombeerpfote/Leopardenstern/Kleinwolke/Kurzbart *Kapitel 2: Rußpelz/Federpfote/Bernsteinpfote/Lahmfuß Sag einfach mal, welche aufteilung für dich am bessten zum schreiben wäre oder falls du noch eine bessere Idee zur aufteilung hättest. Mir ist eigentlich alles ziemlich Recht. Lg A''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|''ღif nothing goes right ''go leftღ]] 13:41, 25. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Okay, dann machen wir das so.^^ Ich hab den Prolog natürlich schon gelesen und werde gleich mit dem 1. Kapitel anfangen. Ich würde es dann einfach so machen, dass Brombeerpfote im ersten Kapitel ein bisschen beschreibt, wie es jetzt im DonnerClan läuft und danach mit Dnkelstreif trainiert. Lg A''s''h''y'' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif|''ღif nothing goes right ''go leftღ]] 13:57, 25. Aug. 2016 (UTC) 'Re: Geschichten ' Hi Kojotenpfote es freut mich sehr das du interesse an Die Prohezeiung des FlammenClans hast. Und hiermit werde ich dir diese Geschichte in deine Obhut geben der erste Teil ist ja schon fertig und ich würde dich bitten vllt. deinen Namen in die Buchbox zu schreiben und meinen nicht rauszulöschen da die Idee ja von mir war. Aufjedenfall werde ich den verlauf in der Geschichte weiterverfolgen. Also viel Spaß mit der Geschichte und lass deinen Ideen freien Lauf. PS: Ein kleiner Tipp: Schau mal auf Prophezeiungen/Nussfrost vorbei dort habe ich alle Prophezeiungen aufgelistet die du zu Die Prophezeiung des FlammenClans brauchst (außer vor den 6. Teil) Deine '''Nussfrost Find your way! 'Hi Kojote ich habe da mal ne Frage:' Wie kann ich Bilder hochladen ich hab erst welche gemacht und irgendwie geht das nicht ich hab alle endungen schon in .pdf umgeändern 'Sry das ich nochmal störe ' Ich arbeite ja mit GIMP und da ist die Endung immer .xcf ich habe es schonmal geschafft die Endung zu ändern weiß aber jetzt nicht mehr wie das geht. Kannst du mir weiterhelfen? Habs rausgefunden wie das mit den Endungen geht. Nut 'Information zu Die Prophezeiung des FlammenClans' Mir ist eingefallen ich hab vorlanger Zeit eine Staffel Seite ererstellt Die Finsternis erwacht dort findest du noch mehr infos zu der Staffel. Deine 'Nussfrost' Find your way! 'Re: Lianenfels und Taupelz' Also das ist so: Lianenfels und Taupelz sind Geschwister und ihr Vater Eschenblatt hat sie als Junge entführt weil er Lichtrose (die Mutter) hasst. Er hat den Clan schon vor der Geburt der Jungen verlassen und hat einen neuen Clan gefunden. In dem Clan ist er dann später Anführer geworden. Später kam er zurück und einführte die Jungen von ihm und Lichtrose. In seinem Clan hatten die Schüler dann andere Nachsilben also -klaue. Also der HöhlenClan (der Clan von Eschenblatt) wird dann zum bösen Clan der die vier Clan auslöschen will. Das beginnt dann alles mit Hechtzahn als er Eschenblatt (den Anführer) getötet hat und sich selbst zum Anführer ernannt hat. Lianenfels und Taupelz also da dann Lianenklaue und Tauklaue gefiel es nicht mehr in diesem Clan da der in Hechtzahns Einfluss stand der nur böses im Sinn hatte. Deswegen beschließen sie abzubauen und zurück zum FlammenClan zu gehen. Als sie dort ankommen (im 3. Teil) werden sie wieder aufgenommen und weiter trainiert. Die Nachsilben werden dann in -pfote geändert. Und ebenfalls im 3. Teil werden die beiden dann zu Kriegern ernannt. Dann Lianenfells und Taupelz. Deine Nussfrost (Diskussion)NussfrostNussfrost (Diskussion) Find your way! 'Ich Nerv mal wieder' Ich habe jetzt den Quellencode für das SIG rausgefunden weiß aber leider nichnicht wie man die Farbe ändert. Kannst du mir dabei irgendwie helfen. Das sig ist auf meiner Profielseite ganz unten. Deine Nut Signatur Hi Pfote, Ich hab mir mal deine Signatur angesehen, da du mich gestern im Chat darum gebeten hast. (Und nochmal sorry, dass ich gestern im Chat nicht geantwortet habe, ich hab zwischendurch noch mal was Anderes gemacht und dann völlig vergessen, dass ich noch im Chat war.) Jedenfalls sollte jetzt wieder alles funktionieren, wenn nicht kannst du mich noch mal anschreiben und ich würde es mir dann noch mal ansehen.^^ Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 09:49, 30. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Bilder Hy, Pfote, ich bin eigentlich nicht faul Bilder zu machen, aber das Problem ist: Ich möchte Bilder für ungefähr fünf Charaktere mit einer super Vorlage. Z.b. wie bei denen: Abendpelz, Bärenmond, Beerenfrost und Seelenfluss, also nicht die gleichen, sondern solche ähnlichen. Und bitte nicht für jeden Charaktere die gleiche Vorlage. Also, wie schon gesagt, das Problem ist das ich nie eine Perfekte Vorlage dafür finde, für die Charabox. Das sind die Charaktere bei denen ich die Bilder brauchen werden: Adlerkralle, Ampferschweif, Apfelschnee, Abendstern, Aschenregen, Azurschweif. Noch einen Tipp gebe ich dir: Ich habe bei diesen sechs Charakteren, ganz unten, bei Galerie auch schon Bilder gemacht, ich möchte nur das du nicht die gleichen Vorlagen für die Bilder benutzt, die ich bei den Charakteren habe. Ich hoffe das geht... Lg, 14:06, 1. Okt. 2016 (UTC) '''Eine kleines Geschenk Hey Kojote ich habe für dich einen deiner Charaktere gemalt. Du kannst dich doch noch sicherlich an Kojotenstern erinnern und genau sie habe ich für dich gemacht. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir. ^^ thumb|Kojotenstern ^^Deine Okey^^ Ich freu mich dann auf die Bilder^^ Lg, 13:02, 2. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Bilder Hy, Pfote, ich bräuchte für vier Charakter, ein Bild: Abendstern, Adlerkralle, Ampferschweif, Apfelschnee (BC) (by Mohnfrost) Es soll, eine gut aussehen Vorlage sein und eine die ich noch nicht unten bei Galerie, bei den Charas habe. Lg, 07:41, 23. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Jou^^ Jou, danke^^ Die Bilder sind perfekt ;) Lg, 13:47, 23. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hey, ja das RL ist stressig. Bin jetzt in der 8ten und meine Noten werden nicht unbedingt besser:/ Ich hoffe ich kann jetzt wieder öfter on kommen, aber wahrscheinlich nur um Nachrichten zu lesen und eventuell meine Storys etwas zu überarbeiten. Also wenn du unsere Geschichte allein oder mit jemand anderem weiterführen willst, habe ich kein Problem damit. Es tut mir echt leid das ich einfach so ohne ein Wort verschwunden bin :/ Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen Liebe Grüße --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 08:20, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich noch etwas außer Verheimlicht mit Raccoon weiterschreiben werde, da ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht mehr wirklich Interesse an WaCa habe. Daher kannst du die Geschichte gerne mit einem anderen Nutzer weiterführen, sie einfach so 'beenden' oder allein schreiben. LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 09:11, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Meinst du nur seine Persönlichkeit oder seine komplette Seite. Ich habe noch nichts von beidem für ihn gemacht, aber kann ich in absehbarer Zeit gerne machen, wenn du es nicht selber machen möchtest :) LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 09:55, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Also ich habe mir Adler als sehr loyalen und ruhigen Kater vorgestellt, der allerdings auch mutig und charakterstark ist. Er hört auf das Wort der älteren, stellt es allerdings auch in Frage und bricht es wenn er der Überzeugung ist es ist falsch. Für ihn ist Loyalitöt das wichtigste und er würde für seine Kameraden kämpfen. Außerdem ist er nicht in der Weise ehrgeizig, hohe Posten zu erlangen, sondern Freunde und Familie stolz zu machen. Ich hoffe du hast ihn dir ähnlich vorgestellt. Wenn nicht kannst du natürlich ändern was du willst:) LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 10:03, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Wenn du noch mehr über ihn brauchst stehe ich natürlich zur Verfügung :) Natürlich :) LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 10:10, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hey :) Weißt du ob ich zufällig Bilder von der Wattpad Cover App für ein WaCa Cover hier auf Wikia benutzen darf ? Ich weiß nicht ob ich Darmit die Regeln verletze ... LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 14:18, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) wie alt bist du? Vorlage Das ist die Vorlage: Du musst sie nur vergrößern∆∆thumb Okay... Ich hoffe das Bild ist besser thumb Neu:3 Hallo Kojotenpfote:) ich bin Sunny und ich bin seit dem 20. November dieses Jahr hier, also noch ziemlich neu:3 wundere dich nicht dass ich dir einfach so schreibe also ich wollte einfach mal Hallo gesagt haben! Ich finde das echt krass dass du Rang 1 in diesem Wiki bist! Sogar besser als der Gründer der schon ganz am Anfang 100 Punkte hatte;) wirklich bewundernswert wie du das schaffst:D also du hast ja sogar 365 Tage hintereinander hier gearbeitet und um ehrlich zu sein habe ich nicht mal die 5 Tage geschafft ._. also ich wollte nur sagen dass es richtig cool ist wie du das gemacht hast Rang 1 zu sein ........... also bis dann in einer Antwort (hoffe ich), Re:Re:Neu:3 Also ersteinmal ich weiß der Titel ist komisch aber egal XD okay also das ist echt cool das werde ich mir jetzt auch denken:) 06:59, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Und noch eine Antwort XD Dankeschön:D Happy New Year :) Ich wünsche dir ein schönes und gesundes neues Jahr :) LG Kristalltatze 00:01, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Dankeschön^^ Ist ja nicht schlimm^^ LG Kristalltatze 09:31, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Salbeiblüte (Bild auf Grund von Regelverstoß gelöscht)''Hi Kojotenpfote, ich habe mir die Mühe gemacht und versucht, dir zu zeigen, wie meine Shadingergebnisse aussehen. Mein Bild ist zwar nicht so schön wie deins geworden, aber sieh selbst. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du es auf deiner Seite ersetzt (das wäre zu viel verlangt! :O), aber du kannst es dir ja mal anschauen damit du weißt was ich meine:) Ohh dankeschön:) Hallo;) ich habe gerade entdeckt dass du dein Konto iwann. umbenannt hast, wie geht das?:D Ur-Katzen Nein, soweit ich weiß, glauben sie an nichts, oder täusche ich mich da? Also ich versuche jetzt so gut wie möglich Scheinender Mond zu erstellen^^ Re: Also, ich fände By Sunny & Coyot ganz schön^^ und bei den anderen könnten wir versuchen ein Familiennetz zu erstellen also mit Katze1 usw. und wenn wir das haben können wir uns Namen ausdenken weil wir müssen das ja mit den Gemeinsamkeiten beachten Re: Eine Frage, wie wärs wenn du bei Sonne und Hase und Mond auch "By Verena" dazutust und ich noch "By Sunny"? Dann ist das alles sortiert^^ Wie meinst du das? ... Hallo Pfote, Nein, leider ist es kein schlechter Scherz. Danke, das du mich verstehst. Und es tut mir sehr leid für dich, das du auch Depressionen erleiden musst/musstest. Es war sehr schön dich kennenlernen zu dürfen, und ich hoffe Du hast in deinem weiteren Leben Viel Spaß, Freude, Glück, Mut und vorallem Kreativität. Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages in dieses Wikia zurück kommen, und wieder aktiv werden, aber diesen Augenblick kann ich, wenn es ihn je geben wird, leider noch nicht bestimmen. Hab dich lieb, Kristall Okay... es tut mir leid. Ich weis, es war irgendwie unfreundlich von mir gemeint und dass ich dich verletzt haben könnte. Und auch dass ich zu weit gekommen bin. Aber, es heist nicht, dass wenn ich Yaoi nicht mag, dass ich dann auch nicht Yami no matsuei mögen kann. Es war halt meine persönliche Meinung, aber ich weis dass ich auch etwas zu weit gegangen bin und es tut mir leid. Du musst es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn du nicht möchtest. Und wenn ich dich in Ruhe lassen soll, dann werde ich das auch. Ich habe dich trotzdem, und werde auch für immer dich ganz doll lieb haben. <3 Lg, deine 15:06, 12. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Oki^^ Dann habe ich es mir wohl eingebildet :) Lg, deine 13:45, 13. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihr gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 14:39, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Oh jeh tut mir Leid. Ich habe nur die gemacht wo du dich verschrieben hattest. Also anstatt "Zukünftiger" eben "Zuküftiger", wo ein Buchstabe fehlte. Dachte es währ nicht so schlimm, wenn es nur ein Rechtschreibfehler ist. Bitte verzeih mir. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 15:25, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Okay es tut mir sehr Leid. Bitte verzeih mir. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 15:38, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Okay ich sag die einfach bescheid falls ich nochmal irgendwann was finden sollte. Aber warum musst du die Seiten denn jetzt löschen und neu machen? Ich kann die Bearbeitung ja wieder rückgängig machen, dann ist alles so wie vorher und nix passiert. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 15:46, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Ach du meine Güthe da hab ich ja was angerichtet! Das habe ich nicht gewusst! Dann tut es mir noch mehr Leid das ich dir jetzt solche Arbeit gemacht habe! Habe mir wirklich nur gutes dabei gedacht. Ich hoffe wir müssen jetzt nicht böse miteinander sein. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 16:02, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Bilder Hey Kojote ich wollte mich bedanken. Also wegen den Katzenbildern ich werde deinen Tipp mal benutzen leider giebt es bei uns das Problem das es nicht so viele Katzen giebt ich möchte gerade sowieso die ganzen Katzenbilder von den echten Katzen löschen lassen und nochmal tschuldigung das ich so spät antworte. LG 19:51, 11. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Hy Pfote Ich hatte mal wieder Zeit und aus Langweile habe ich ein Bild von Himmeljunges für dich gemacht. ''(Bild war doppelt) Nicht wundern, wieso ich diese gelben Strahleln da gemacht habe^^ Die habe ich gemacht, damit das Bild etwas schöner wirkt ;) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ Lg, deine 14:11, 16. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Nix zu danken, habe ich gern gemacht^^ Lg, deine 14:19, 16. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Re Das ist superlieb von dir, ich rechne nie damit, Fanart zu kriegen. xD Danke, das freut mich total! :3 - 19:44, 17. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Dankeschön! :) Danke^^ Ich freue mich, dass du die Tipps ausbrobiert hast und ich dir dabei helfen konnte. Ja, das werde ich dann mal machen. Lg, deine 06:27, 8. Mai 2017 (UTC) <3 Antwort: Hey meine Liebe Kojote! Ich danke dir tausendmals für dein großherziges Lob! Naja, Übung macht ja bekanntlicherweiße den Meister =). In Liebe, deine 10:56, 21. Mai 2017 (UTC) Antwort: Klar mache ich das! Musst mir nur sagen, welche Katzen drauf sein sollen, Pose, Hinterggrund, Überschrift und so'n Zeug =D! Aber ich kann nur zeichnen, also wenn du echte Katzen haben willst, kann ich dir nicht so helfen xP !! In Liebe, deine 09:32, 15. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Lieferung~♥: Hallo meine Liebe! Ich habe nun endlich deine Cover fertig :) Falls dir dieser Rand und die Schriften nicht gefallen, hab ich extra noch die Versionen wo nur die Bilder sind =) Hier bitte, ich hoffe sie gefallen dir! ABRequest.png ABRequest2.png|Ohne Rand und Schrift DEPRequest.png DEPRequest2.png|Ohne Rand und Schrift FOFRequest.png FOFRequest2.png|Ohne Rand und Schrift In Liebe, deine 19:38, 15. Jun. 2017 (UTC)